


Positivity is just corruption

by Spicyhoneyforlife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyhoneyforlife/pseuds/Spicyhoneyforlife
Summary: the guardian positivity has reached his breaking point
Relationships: dream/nightmare(past) ink/dream(past) error/fresh ink/blue
Kudos: 20





	1. more info

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me for this-

So this is going to be dream descent into madness and there is going to be choices that ya'll choice that WILL have two endings to them so I'll have to work on that this is my first book so go easy on me-  
welp there is going to be dream/nightmare but it's going to be nightmare using dream so this is going to get VARY dark


	2. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream's hate towards nightmare and why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING non-con

Dream walked slowly his footsteps echoing in the corridors when he got to his destination the pitter-patter of the water droplets hitting the floor was the only sound dream slowly stripped himself clothing getting in the shower not knowing his enemy was watching him from the shadows nightmare the guardian of **Negavitey** with no hesitation nightmare went behind him wrapping his arms around dreams 'waist'. causing the smaller guardian to jump a small whimper leaving their mouth " **hello dream~** " nightmare said in a dark voice " _w-what do y-you want h-how did y-you find me?..."_ dream responded in a terrifed voice " **easily I just followed you and what do I want with you? heh, you'll see~** " nightmares hands slowly traced dreams pelvis " _n-nightmare s-stop!"_ nightmares tentacles wrapped around dreams arms and legs restaining him " **I don't think I will~** " dreams magic started to react ' _no no no no no!!!!'_ dream was panicking kicking nightmare gave a small growled " **we can do this the easy way or the hard way** **~** " dream struggled more " _l-let me g-go!!"_ nightmares tentacles got tighter almost braking dreams bones he let a scream of pain dream soul had dropped into his pelvis nightmare unbuckled his belt pulling down his pants trusting in to dream roughly not giving him time to adjust dream was giving loud screams of pain echoing in the empty corridor  
  
  
when nightmare was done he started dream laying there in shearing pain sobbing " **pathetic** " he growled leaving 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me


	3. h a t e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably confusing

_the_ pain was all the skeleton could feel _the steering pain_ in his bones dream tried to get up failing a thud was heard as he's body hit the ground whimpering   
  
**~~"This isn't your fault dream you know that right?"~~** dream heard the voice in the back of his head " _but...._ " ~~**it was them nightmare and ink fault remember they did this nightmare just used you and abandon you and he didn't want help? so why do you feel bad about wanting to hurt him? but what about ink? he's just a soulless he used you to feel positive remember that day? you caught him and sweet little blueberry?** ~~  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short my computer crashed and I lost all my work-


End file.
